


The Wizard of the Shinsengumi

by himewrites



Category: Hakuouki, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Okita Souji, Crossdressing, Gen, Hijikata kind of can't stand owls right now, Past Child Abuse, cause Chizuru, dosen't follow hakuouki timeline perfect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himewrites/pseuds/himewrites
Summary: Harry Potter disappeared at the age of three, unknown to everyone apart from his relatives. Ten years separated from the Wizarding World and everyone is in waiting for his return. Three years have past since The Boy-Who-Lived never arrived to Hogwarts, and it is know time for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and they're getting their hero, but he's not what they're expecting....Okita Souji would prefer to never having to bring up his past, in fact he pretends it never existed, that is until a flaming bird and a letter drag him and a couple others to some alternate world that's obsessed with a kid that didn't die.He's going to make them wish they never met him.





	1. The Setup

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has quite a few cut scenes, mostly because this is a prologue, since I wanted to get some thing across in a quick manner without having to go into a lot of details. This chapter is mainly to set the mood for the upcoming ones.

**Chapter One: The Setup**

All he could see was red…and all he could feel was agonizing pain. The fat whale of a man had hurt him again, this time by throwing him savagely into the cupboard under the stairs. The little three-year-old boy wept soundlessly, tears flowing from his emerald green eyes.

"Why? …Why do they hurt me? I've never done anything wrong…" He whispered to himself, trying to stay as quiet as he could to avoid attracting the large man's attention once more. He had been receiving beatings like this for as long as he could remember living with the people he lived with. The people he lived with were his relatives, the Dursley's. The Dursley's consisted of his biological aunt Petunia, a stick of a women with a long neck, her husband Vernon, the fat whale of a man, and their three-year-old son Dudley, who was quite fat, to the point that he looked like a large beach ball. His relatives often harmed or criticized him, whether it was calling him names like 'freak!', 'little vermin!', 'monster', and worse, and if it wasn't their words, they harmed him with, it was their fists. The small three-year-old groaned in agony as he felt his bones ache in pain, wishing just to be anywhere other than where he was. Unfortunately, it appeared the Vernon, had heard him, and stomped to the little cupboard, and ripped the door open. The man's face was purple in rage as he dragged the boy out. He stared at the boy before an idea popped into his head. He grabbed the boy, ignoring his whimpers, put him the trunk of his car, and drove to what appeared to be a small forest. After he stopped, he took the boy from the trunk and threw him into the woods.

"Good riddance." The man said, before he re-entered his vehicle and drove off, leaving the bleeding boy alone.

Unknown to the small boy, a strange energy that had been slowly building up inside him over the years had heeded his wish, and with a bright red flash, the Boy-who-lived vanished from the woods by Privet Drive. Harry Potter…was gone.

….....................................................................................................................................................................

   
Twenty-year-old Okita Souji is handsome young man, standing at 5'9" with his reddish-brown hair in a topknot and emerald green eyes glinting with mischief, and while he has a charming, if not a somewhat sadistic personality, he could normally be found playing with children, if he was not on duty or training.

As of right now he was wearing a loose red, gray, and orange top, green hakama with tape on his lower legs, and a blue and white haori. Wind blew, rushing through his hair lifting his fringe to show a small lightning bolt scar on his forehead, as he looked into the full moon of the night.

….....................................................................................................................................................................

"What a pity…I wanted to kill both of them myself. You were fast this time, Saitou-kun."

"I only did as my duty required," Saitou answered stoically.

"Listen, don't try to run. If you try to run, I'll kill you," a man with long black hair stood up in front of a girl that had been hiding behind a barrel, his robe and hair waving in the wind. The girl started to lose focus. Her emotions overloaded with fear and her nerves strung to their limit, her gaze started to blur around the edges as she stared at the samurai in front of her. The last thing she remembered was the short prayer of thanks she sent to the gods before darkness fully consumed her. If she was going to die, at least she would not be conscious to experience it.

"My, my, did she faint because you scared her, Hijikata-san?" the green-eyed man asked playfully as he knelt before the girl.

"Vice-captain, what do we do with the bodies?" the one with the dark hair asked as he also knelt and studied the men he just slaughtered.

"Just remove their coats and let the inspectors handle the rest," the man called Hijikata answered calmly.

"What do we do with this one?" his brick brown haired companion asked.

It took a while for Hijikata to answer.

"We'll take her back to the headquarters with us."

"Eh? Is it safe not to kill her? She saw what happened," he asked the man who is clearly in charge, worry etched on his face.

"We'll decide what we do with her after we return," with that, he turned around with an unreadable expression on his face.

….....................................................................................................................................................................

"You have tuberculosis." The doctor said to Okita.

"Ah. Please don't tell Kondou-san or the others, Doctor. It's a promise, okay." He asked the doctor as the man walked away, upset about the fact that Okita refused to quit the Shinsengumi for his health.

"Very well, but do please take it easy, anything can cause an attack," the doctor said as he left.

Once the doctor was out of sight Okita called out. "Chizuru-chan, come on out. The coast is clear." He said as he patted the wooden plank for the girl to sit down. "Hey, over here." Chizuru sat down, her bangs covered her eyes and her mouth was in a frown. "Don't tell anyone about this stupid joke, okay?"

….....................................................................................................................................................................

"Tell me, what do you think of my hairstyle?" Okita asked Chizuru, as he turned his head to look up at her as he sat on the steps of the Shinsengumi Headquarters.

"I think it looks good," the brown eyed girl answered as her face softened, she smiled tenderly.

"Really?! Great!" He said as he smiled. "Thanks," as he said that his face turns serious, "I style it like Kondou-san's. Let's keep this our little secret. Okay?" he said as he brought his finger to his lips as smiled.

"Yes"

….....................................................................................................................................................................

Dumbledore was in a rare state of mind, one he did not like at all. He was perplexed.

In the course of one week he had sent out no less than three dozen owls, some with trackers on them, and yet all had mysteriously vanished somewhere around the old park that the Dursley's lived near.

This did not bode well for him seeing how the only thing he could think that could make trackers disappear was ancient and foul magic.

So here he was, accompanied by Fawkes, Snape, and McGonagall in the area that the birds kept disappearing at, in woods not that far away from Privet Drive.

They had just finished questioning the Dursley's, to which Petunia made it clear that she had no clue where young Harry had disappeared to nor had she cared if he was found.

"Horrid, horrid people." McGonagall seethed.

"Petunia did all she could do, Minerva. She had called the authority to inform them that Harry had disappeared and had absolutely no way to contact us for help." Dumbledore replied.

"She only admitted that after I threatened to give her warts and a goiter, and even then, she only did it out of fear of what the Wizarding World would do if she hadn't at least tried." Snape replied, looking very much like he wanted to be anywhere but out here. He never liked Petunia, and always had a violent urge to turn her into a hamster and then dump her into a pot of Venomous Tentacula.

"For all we know, Lily and James son didn't run away, they killed him and hid the body!" McGonagall fumed.

"Nonsense, Minerva. Severus had looked into her memories to see if they could find the boy. She had been truthful about not knowing where to find him." Dumbledore tried, vainly to pacify the woman.

Snape on the other hand was dealing with conflicting views.

He had always assumed that any spawn of Potter's would be just as much of an attention-seeking prat as their father, if not more so thanks to becoming a legendary figure at the age of one. When he had first heard that the boy had run away from home he assumed that he just wasn't getting pampered to his liking. But upon seeing Petunia again and skimming over her memories, he had felt ill. The boy had been malnourished, beaten, and bullied by his cousin and uncle, while his aunt verbally abused him.

It had been so eerily like his own childhood he had wanted to vomit. Preferably right on Lily's sister. Though, when he got to the memory of Petunia outright lying to the boy about Lily being a heartless harlot, he drew the line.

He had waited till Dumbledore was out of sight before he did go through with his threat to give her warts and a goiter, along with a hex on the door for her whole family that would cause then to constantly see their house as the most freakish thing ever. Ah the beauty of mind tricks.

The three were brought out of their respective mindset by Dumbledore tying a note with a portkey on it to Fawkes leg.

"It's up to you Fawkes. Find Harry Potter." Dumbledore said.

The phoenix chirped before flying off. He flew into circles several times before landing on a branch, looking around as though trying to find something.

Dumbledore frowned, feeling worried. Was whatever hiding Harry and making the owls disappear interfering with Fawkes?

Then the bird let out a high-pitched keen before shooting forward from his branch, diving towards the arch of a great oak. Before he made it under the branches though he disappeared in what looked like a shimmering ripple before it too disappeared as though it had never happened.


	2. Of Appearances and Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mystical bird appears during a meeting at the Shinsengumi and causes the disappearance of HIjikata, Okita, and Chizuru. They reappear at Hogwarts, and meet Hermione Granger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! It has been way to long.   
> I have spent way to long on this chapter... way to long, seriously I have edited and rewritten this chapter over twenty times, but I am proud to present the newest chapter of The Wizard of the Shinsengumi.

**Chapter Two: Of Appearances and** **Communication**

For the past week owls, normally nocturnal animals, had been appearing in the Shinsengumi headquarters with what appeared to be letters that were written in odd symbols. The fact that there was no one within the group that could understand them was causing Hijikata’s hair to turn gray. He had even begun to mutter under his breath, some of them caused Chizuru and a few of the captains to worry.

 Currently, the captains were in the meeting room. The room was average in size, with tatami mats and sliding screen doors. 

“Has anyone been able to decipher the letter that are being delivered?” Hijikata asked. 

“No. We have not.” Sannan told him. He was smiling slightly in amusement as he watched an owl hop around.

 “If one me owl comes here, I am going to kill it.” Chizuru heard Hijikata mutter under his breath as she poured him a cup of jasmine tea. Hijikata just continued to stare at the owl hopping around Okita.

"Ma, Ma, Hijikata-San, they're just birds. It's not their fault their owner doesn't train them right." Okita said as he watched the frustrated man, because really _Hijikata_ _was amusing when he was frustrated_. Although, Hijikata wasn't the only one frustrated by the owls. Okita was as well. The language of the letters was vaguely familiar, and he couldn’t understand why. Granted he had been taken in by the Okita clan, as the clan head and his wife had been unable to have children after they had their daughter and had thought of him as a gift from Kami, but he had just been a homeless orphan. They had taken him in, taught him and raised him as if he was truly their son. He truly was thankful for that, because it had later led him to where he was today. He had told no one of his past, not even Kondou-san. Regardless of his past, he did not understand this oddly familiar language, and he would rather not. Soon his thoughts came to an end when a bird that resembled the fabled Ho-Oh appeared in the room from a ball of fire.

The bird had crimson feathers on its body and a long golden tail. Its claws and beak were a gleaming gold and its eyes were a coal black. The scarlet body feathers glowed faintly in the darkness of the room. The apparent Ho-Oh had a letter gipped in its claw, and dropped it in front of Okita. Hijikata and Okita both went for the letter.

 Hijikata went for the letter because he was going to burn the blasted unreadable thing. Okita, well, he went for it just because it was in front of him. They had touched the letter at the same time and disappeared in a strange spinning vortex of doom (because really who would want to be kidnapped by use of portkey) with the letter and the odd bird. Before they fully disappeared, Chizuru was able to grab ahold of both Hijikata’s and Okita’s clothes. Unfortunately, she was unable to pull them back and was taken with them. The rest of the room was thrown into chaos.

….....................................................................................................................................................................

Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table, getting ready to announce Tri-Wizard Tournament. It had been four years sent he sent Fawkes to find Harry Potter, and he wondered what was taking him so long to find the Potter boy. As he got up to make his start of term speech there was a flash of light. When it went away there stood two men and a boy by Fawkes. One of the men had long black hair that was tied into a high ponytail, with his bang framing his face, and his eyes were a unique violet color. The other man had brick-brown-red hair in a topknot, with some loose in the back and had his bangs framing his face and covering his forehead, and he had emerald green eyes. The boy had brown hair, tied in a pony-tail, and large chocolate brown eyes. They all wore strange clothing.

"Who might you all be?" Dumbledore asked the strangers. Hoping that they would answer, only to be disappointed, they didn't understand him and one of the men spoke an odd language that he didn't know.

**Who are you? Where are we?** The man with the black hair asked.

Hermione Granger, a fourth year Gryffindor student, with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes, heard the strangers speak and upon realizing they were speaking Japanese and immediately walked up to them, ignoring her peers and the professors.

**Hello. I am Granger, Hermione. Right now you are in Hogwarts. Which is a school of magic, can you tell me how you got here?** She asked them in the same language they spoke.

"Ms. Granger…" Dumbledore started, but before he could finish the man answered her.

**I am Hijikata, Toshizo, this man right here is Okita, Souji, and this boy is Yukimura, Chizuru. We are a part of the Shinsengumi. That bird appeared in the room we were in with a letter and dropped it in front of Okita-san. When we went to grab it, we were brought here.** The man said professionally.

**What do you mean my magic?** Chizuru asked.

Before she could answer Dumbledore said, "Why don't you take them to my office Ms. Granger since you are able to understand what these people are speaking, ah… and Professor Snape will take you?" Snape got up, without a word, and started walking to the headmaster's office, with a look that could kill. Hermione followed after him after she had explained to the three where they were going.

Hermione merely nodded her head before she motioned to the group of foreigners and spoke. **Please follow me, I will be taking you to the Headmaster's office, where we will try see what can be done to help you. If you have any questions please ask me as we walk.** The group followed her, though they had their guard up.

As Hermione brought the foreigners to the Headmaster's office, she couldn't help but be glad that she had not only researched about other magical communities, but had also progressed far in the Japanese language. As they walked she thought back to where she started.

….....................................................................................................................................................................

 _It was winter break and she was in Flourish & __Blotts_ _. She was in the Wizarding Relations section, looking for other magical communities, when her eyes caught a book called 'Difference in Society'_ , _she looked and saw that it was a recently published book, about at least two months out._ _She put the book with the wizarding law books in her basket and walked up to the register. After her parents paid for her new books they went home,_ _and after thanking them she went up to her room and opened up 'Difference in Society'._

' _She was tired of being treated as the scum on the bottom of shoes. At Hogwarts, she was bullied not only because she was a 'know-it-all', but also because of her blood status, and she soon realized that is wasn't going to stop. All the professors, pardon_ _Flitwicket_ _and Sprout, allowed it to continue, some even encouraging it._ _S_ _he had_ _gone_ _to the headmaster to see if he could get it to stop, but all he did was say that 'they were being children' and all she needed to do was 'wait for them to get to know her.''_

_She couldn't believe it. European wizards were idiots. Apparently, European magical communities were known to be prejudice against_ _muggleborns_ _and magical creatures. They had been since the dark ages, and because of the prejudice they were stuck in the dark ages._

_The American magical community was stemmed from England's and wasn't as prejudice, but was still a little because of the witch trials._

_The Asian magical communities were not as prejudice because of the magic that was commonly found in their mythology. The Japanese Magical Community (JMC) caught her eyes. Not only were they not prejudice against someone blood status, they were also highly advanced, and often brought together both the muggle and magical parts of their society. Unfortunately, there was only one magical school in Japan, and their schooling of magic normally started in primary school._

_She was convinced; she was going to join the JMC when she was capable. Now all she had to do was bring the idea to her parents._

_Her parents did not seem to mind the idea of her joining the JMC after they found out that they would be able to be a part of her schooling, she would get both a muggle and magical education, and they would be able to bring their practice to the Wizarding Community as well. They agreed, on the condition that we wouldn't move till we were all at least proficient in_ _both the language_ _and the culture, and she was caught up to the JMC's Standards_

….....................................................................................................................................................................

She still had trouble with the culture aspect of Japan, but she felt that could be solved when she was able integrate herself into the community.

These people were Japanese, there was no doubt about that, but there was something that was odd about them. Hijikata-san said they were a part of the Shinsengumi. From what she could recall, the Shinsengumi were a special type of police force of the late shogunate period.

**Um... Granger-san, what did you mean by magic?** Yukimura asked.

**Magic is a supernatural force…** Hermione stopped trying to think of the correct words, **that can alter the fabric of reality at fundamental levels, but it has its limits. Biologically, magic is a genetic heredity that allows witches and wizards, the terms used to describe females and males respectively who can use magic, to practice sorcery.** She answered him, hoping he understood. He still looked a little confused. _Cute._ **It's like how, um…, oni and youkai are able to use the elements, I guess.** She told him, hoping that the comparison worked.

**Ah…** He paused, a small smile on his face, **Thank you, Granger-san.**

"Go up there, Granger." Professor Snape told me as he sneered. She went up the staircase and moved her hand in the generic sign of 'follow me'.

Chizuru just looked at Hijikata in worry as he was glaring, and then looked at Okita whose normally smiling face was frowning.

**Um… Hijikata-san? Are you alright?** Chizuru asked.

Hijikata continued to think to self, not hearing Chizuru's question, worrying her even more. She began to open her mouth another question, but before she could begin to speak Okita spoke.

**Ma, ma Chizuru-chan, Hijikata-san's fine.** Souji answered, **He's just plotting.**

**Plotting what, Okita-san?** Chizuru asked as they reached the top of the stone stairs, tilting her head questioningly. They walked into the headmaster's office, which in itself was a large circular room with many windows and many paintings. 

**I don't know. Probably murder.** Souji answered with a smile on his face. Okita laughed at Chizuru's expense, telling her Hijikata was plotting _murder_ was plausible enough with the way things had been.

**Murder!** Chizuru whispered-screamed, causing Hermione and Professor Snape to look at them, but before either of them could speak, or rather ask a question or sneer, respectively, the Headmaster walked into his office. He just looked at the scene, a small smile on his face, even though it did not reach his eyes.

"Ah… before we start please have a seat, while I perform a translation charm." The Headmaster said a twinkle in his eyes.

"Headmaster… I don't believe that would be a good idea." Hermione told the Headmaster.

"Miss Granger, we need to be able to understand them." He told her, the twinkle in his eyes gone.

"I understand that Headmaster, and I also understand that not only do they not know about magic, but that they are warriors, which I can tell from their swords, and they will not take it politely when you use magic on them. They might even try to attack you if they think you did something to them. For now, I will translate for them and you till they trust us enough for us to use the translation charm." _Honestly, you don't go about and put spells and charms on people, especially when they know you or magic. Or, when said people have swords. I mean really magic can't beat everything._ Hermione thought.

Okita had been watching the interactions between Dumbledore and Hermione, and spotted the girl's look of irritation as she talked and finding it entertaining.

"Miss Granger…" Dumbledore started before he was interrupted when Professor McGonagall entered the room. Minerva McGonagall was a tall, black-haired witch, who was clothed in dark emerald-green robes as she stood there in the room, her face stern as she began to speak.

"Albus, I sent the students to their dormitories after they ate." She said.

"Ah… yes thank you Minerva." Dumbledore said.

**Um, Granger-san,** Chizuru began to speak as she saw the irritation that had been on Hijikata's face at the fact that he was unable to understand what was being said. Unknown to her, he was now contemplating the mass murder of every avian creature he would be able to get his hands on. He seemed to be blaming birds for the situation they had seemed to have found themselves in. **Is there a way for us to understand your language? From your explanation earlier, would that to be possible with... magic?**Chizuru asked as she looked from Hermione to Hijikata and Okita.

Okita on the other hand had quite a serious expression on his face as he looked at Hijikata and Chiziru. Unknown to either of his companions, he felt the strange need to leave where they were immediately, no matter how much amusement he would most likely receive if they stayed, because something wrong was going to happen. Sadly, he wanted to return to Shinsengumi Headquarters, and he knew that was unlikely to happen without the help of the outlandish people they had met.

Hermione stood there for a few seconds before answering Chizuru. **Yes, there is. Magical's have a spell known as the translation charm. It would be placed on an item that a person could wear, and would come in to affect once the wearer hears the spoken language.** She said as she looked at Chiziru. **I understand if you and you companions would be adverse to having spelled items on you persons.** She continued, gleefully ignoring the headmaster.

Chizuru nodded to her as she turned around. **Hijikata-san, Okita-san, what do think we should do?**

**Very well, but I wish to oversee what happens.** Hijikata said.

**Ma, ma. I guess I have to agree. Ne, I guess I'll watch too.** Okita chimed in.

"They have agreed to have the translation charm placed, but they want to as it's put on." Hermione said. As she looked at the headmaster, she noticed he began to take out some items she could assume for the charm. As she had taken to not letting anyone get over her lately she decided to see what the three guests would like to be used. **Very well the headmaster will perform the charm. Is there any item you wish to have it placed on? Please note that you must be able to wear the item.**

The three looked at each other. **We will use our hair pieces, and you will be the one to perform this 'charm.'** Hijikata said, not trusting the headmaster after he saw the bird that brought them here perched next to him.

**Of course.** Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Headmaster they will be using their hair pieces to hold the charm and they wish for me to perform the charm." She told him, happy to see the old man get angry, after all why should she respect a man that allows for bullying to happen.

"Miss Granger, I insist that I perform the charm, as well as provide the items." He said, not happy at all.

"I do understand your insistence Headmaster, but they are _our guests_ and we should at least _respect_ their wishes." She said. _I should have been in Slytherin, this is fun._ "After all, it would be horrible to be considered bad hosts, sir." She added the sir as an afterthought.

The headmaster did not look happy, but he conceded. "Very well."

**May I see the hair pieces please?** She asked. They handed them to her. Once she had them she placed them on the head masters desk and took out her wand. "Vorto, vorto, vorto." She did the charm on all three items and handed them back to their owners. Once they had them on, she asked them if they understood her. "Can you understand me?"

"Yes, I can." Chizuru said as yes's could be heard from Hijikata and Okita.

"Wonderful!" Hermione said as she clapped her hands together. Happy that she was able to help them and get one over the Headmaster.

"Yes, as they can understand us now, Miss Granger why don't you return to your dorm." The headmaster said, he seemed happy at the idea of her leaving, Okita noticed.

"Now, now, she's been kind enough to translate for us so that we can understand each other, so she can stay." Okita said a smile on his face. Seeming to take enjoyment out of the Headmasters irritation.

"Yes, Miss Granger has been kind to translate for us, and it would be proper for to return to her dorm so that she can rest." The headmaster instantly replied back.

"She stays." Okita said the smile gone from his face, as he placed a hand on the hilt of sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not want to make a promise I cannot keep, but I plan on having an update schedule for TWOTS being every two weeks.


End file.
